


Undercover

by Leechbrain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: Every Star Wars ship needs a good undercover story, ideally with at least one part taking place in some sort of dingy bar waiting for a contact or listening for information.This.. isn't that story, but it's an art that hopefully contains bits of a story.





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armsofthestorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armsofthestorm/gifts).



> i was Super Excited to be able to draw bail/rex for this exchange (and always excited to know more people than me and a tiny few people i know ship em)! someone gave me the idea to do an Undercover Mission when i thought about doing something for your "working together for the rebellion" prompt, and this just. happened. i don't have a specific idea of what goes on around this scene, so i'll leave it to you to interpret as you wish! hope you like it!
> 
> (and if anyone *does* want to make this into a story, you are very much welcome to. just, putting that out there)

 


End file.
